Following the continual increase in global oil consumption and increasingly prominent environmental issues, reducing energy consumption and the development and use of reusable energy sources are a rapidly accelerating development trends. Following these developments, a new type of electric vehicle using renewable energy sources has come into being, including pure electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
In the electric power system, there are usually two kinds of voltage, high voltage and low voltage. High voltage is for battery voltage, the total energy for the running and operation of the vehicle provided by the power battery. Low voltage is controlled voltage, which can be used for the motor control unit, dashboard and various lamps, etc. In the existing power system of the electric vehicle power system, a separate auxiliary power unit is usually needed for the high voltage of battery (for example, 48 v converted to low voltage 12 v). However, in the existing independent auxiliary power, a separate inverter is needed to provide auxiliary power supply, which results in high costs. In consideration of the space limitations of electric vehicles, adding this independent power supply is bound to take up a large amount of space. Therefore, within the limited space in this power system configuration, the separate auxiliary power structure will certainly cause low power density.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved system to solve at least one of the problems mentioned above.